Ratón de Biblioteca
by Etnie
Summary: Edward coincide con una chica en la biblioteca. Ella llama su atención y no puede dejar de pensar en ella desde entonces. ¿Llegarán a conocerse?
1. Capítulo 1  Noviembre

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miércoles, 10 de Noviembre de 2010<em>**

La cabeza me iba a estallar. No podía seguir estudiando aunque quisiera.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Levanté la vista y miré a mi alrededor.

La zona de la biblioteca donde me encontraba estaba vacía salvo por la chica que había frente a mí y yo.

La misma chica que estaba sentada allí ayer, y también el lunes...

Nos separaban dos mesas y al contrario que mi mesa, en la que todo permanecía escrupulosamente en un lugar determinado de forma que si era necesario que alguien más se sentara conmigo mis cosas no molestarían en absoluto, ella tenía la suya ocupada por todas sus cosas.

Ella seguía estudiando.

No podía verle la cara pero su pelo estaba alborotado y recogido en una coleta, era de un color castaño bastante intenso.

La observé detenidamente, estaba sentada de la forma menos adecuada posible, con la espalda torcida y sobre una de sus piernas, cuyo pie movía sin cesar.

Sonreí.

Era muy graciosa.

Decidí levantarme y estirar las piernas. Salí de la biblioteca y aproveché para ir al baño.

Cuando volví me senté y abrí uno de los refresco que acaba de comprar en una de las máquinas expendedoras que había en la entrada.

Al oír el chasquido ella alzó la cabeza y me miró.

Le sonreí e hice una mueca a modo de disculpa.

Me devolvió una sonrisa acompañada del rubor de sus mejillas, miró al otro refresco que descansaba sobre mi mesa y después continuó leyendo sus apuntes.

La sonrisa más bonita y encantadora que había visto en mi vida...

Después yo seguí estudiando.

Poco después ella se levantó y camino entre las estanterías.

Buscaba un libro en la zona de ciencias biológicas.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido y me acerqué hasta su mesa dejando el refresco sobre ella antes de volver a mi sitio.

Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que volvió. Miró durante unos segundos el refresco antes de sentarse.

Yo evité mirarla mientras seguía intentando estudiar mis apuntes, aunque ya no era capaz de concentrarme.

Intenté no sonreír cuando oí el momento en el que abrió el refresco.

Debieron pasar un par de horas más cuando se puso a recoger sus cosas.

Se levantó y se detuvo a lado de mi mesa.

Dejó sobre ella un pajarita hecha con papel. Había escrito en ella "Gracias" con una caligrafía muy femenina y cuidada.

Después desapareció.

**Jueves, 11 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy no había venido.

Quizás solo venía de lunes a miércoles a la biblioteca.

Di una vuelta entre los pasillos buscando un par de libros y buscándola.

Quizás hoy decidió sentarse en otra mesa...

Definitivamente hoy no había venido.

**Viernes, 12 de Noviembre de 2010**

Frente a mí, dos mesas más allá, hoy había otro chico sentado, y con él una chica.

No sabía porque seguían _intentando _estudiar_, _si dejaran de hacer _manitas_ bajo la mesa podría estudiar yo también.

Hoy, ella no estaba en ningún lado tampoco.

**Sábado, 13 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy básicamente había solo gente de medicina en la biblioteca.

Ella no estaba.

Aunque era sábado por la mañana... estaba deseando que llegara el lunes, quizás ella esté sentada en _su_ mesa otra vez.

**Lunes, 15 de Noviembre de 2010**

No estaba.

Mi decepción no me dejaba concentrarme, hasta que finalmente mis remordimientos por no haber estudiado casi nada desde el jueves me vencieron.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que oí unos pasos.

_Ella_... si, ella, se dejó caer sobre su silla y empezó a esparcir su desorden.

Parecía enfadada.

Cuando terminó de sacar sus cosas su mirara se cruzó con la mía.

La sonreí.

Me medio sonrió.

Y después empezó a estudiar.

Yo ya no pude concentrarme.

3 horas después ella recogió sus cosas... y se fue.

**Martes, 16 de Noviembre de 2010**

Ya estaba sentada en su sitio cuando llegó.

El examen que había tenido había sido un infierno.

Estaba tan cansado que no me veía capaz de estudiar.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos.

El sonido de un móvil vibrando sobre la mesa me despertó... me había quedado dormido y ya era de noche fuera... joder.

La miré.

Estaba leyendo algo en el móvil.

Sonrió y lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa empezando a recoger sus cosas de forma frenética.

Cuando se puso en pie se acercó a la ventana, se soltó el pelo y se lo ahuecó con la mano observando su reflejo.

Después desapareció.

**Miércoles, 17 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy había comprado dos refrescos.

Ella estaba en su mesa cuando llegué, me acerqué, dejé _su_ refresco y me fui a mi mesa.

Me estaba sonriendo cuando me senté.

Le sonreí.

Se ruborizó.

Y los dos estudiamos el resto de la tarde evitando los cruces de miradas... y a los dos se nos daba muy mal.

**Jueves, 18 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy era jueves.

Hoy no estaba.

¿Que estaría haciendo?

**Viernes, 19 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy no podía ir a la biblioteca, era imposible, no me daba tiempo. Era el cumpleaños de Jasper y tenía que distraerle mientras Alice organizaba la fiesta sorpresa.

Esperaba que hoy ella no hubiese ido... el viernes pasado no fue... estaba deseando que fuese lunes.

**Lunes, 22 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy también llegó más tarde que yo.

Y hoy también estaba enfadada como el lunes pasado.

Hoy su teléfono vibraba más de lo normal.

Al principio leía todos los mensajes.

Después simplemente miraba al móvil con una expresión cada vez más irritada en su cara.

Finalmente lo apagó y lo metió dentro de su bolso.

Se quedó mirando por la ventana durante cas 2 horas.

Después recogió y se marchó.

**Martes, 23 de Noviembre de 2010**

Mi madre me iba a volver loco con sus preparativos de Acción de Gracias.

No le era suficiente con saber que iba a ir a casa a cenar, no, tenía que ser todo perfecto.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las llamadas que me había hecho.

Ella ya estaba sentada cuando llegué a mi mesa.

Tenía la cabeza baja, y llevaba unas gafas. Era la primera vez que se las veía, y aunque estaba leyendo podía ver que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

Creo que había estado llorando.

Había muchas más cosas sobre la mesa que de costumbre, no estaba sola...

Alguien se sentó a su lado de repente.

Otra chica.

Era totalmente opuesta a ella. Alta y rubia.

Era la típica chica que me giraría a mirar si me cruzara con ella por la calle, pero no estando sentada allí con _Ella_.

Y ella suspiró.

La otra chica la pasó la mano por la espalda y susurró algo al oído.

Ella se desplomó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió el rostro entre ellos.

Estaba llorando. Podía oírlo.

Sentí ganas de levantarme y abrazarla... consolarla.

La otra chica intentó hacerlo, consolarla, pero no parecía tener mucho éxito.

Poco después la rubia empezó a recoger todas sus cosas, las de las dos.

Cuando acabó se levantó, tiró de ella y se la llevó.

**Miércoles, 24 de Noviembre de 2010**

Mi madre hoy se había relajado un poco. Quizás porque le había dicho que mi vuelo llegaba a Chicago a primera hora de la mañana. Quizás porque le dije a mi padre que me estaba volviendo loco y él se lo había dicho.

A lo mejor era porque no había contestado a sus últimas tres llamadas.

Los dos refrescos estaban sobre _mi_ mesa. Es miércoles.

Pero _su_ mesa estaba vacía.

Quizás se había ido a casa para celebrar Acción de Gracias.

Mucha gente se marchaba hoy.

¿Estaría ya mejor?

No podía olvidar su imagen de ayer.

¿Que le pasaría?

**Jueves, 25 de Noviembre de 2010**

En el aeropuerto esperando a embarcar.

Ella estaba sentada unas cuantas filas más allá.

Estaba leyendo.

La puerta de embarque más cercana a ella señala que el vuelo a Seattle saldría en 40 minutos.

El mío a Chicago estaba a punto de empezar a embarcar.

Parecía tranquila.

Había un par de chicos junto a ella.

Uno de ellos le separó el pelo de la cara.

Ella se separó bruscamente y le miró con fiereza.

No podía oírle, pero sabía que le había preguntado _'¿Qué te pasa ahora?', _había leído sus labios claramente.

Tan claro como _su_ respuesta: _'Eres imbécil'._

No pude evitar sonreír cuando se levantó y se alejó de él, sentándose unas filas más allá.

Él otro chico le dice al primero que la deje en paz y le deja solo sentándose al lado de ella.

Ella le ignora.

La azafata me pidió el pasaporte y la miré una vez más antes de entrar en mi avión.

**Lunes, 29 de Noviembre de 2010**

Hoy no estaba cuando llegué.

Pero no lo estaba ningún lunes.

Y no me equivocaba, llegó poco después.

Estaba cambiada.

Se había cortado el pelo.

Aún seguía largo, pero estaba más corto.

Y lo llevaba suelto.

No llevaba las gafas que llevaba el martes pasado.

Cuando se sentó me sonrió y yo le sonreí también.

Después me evitó el resto de la tarde.

Hoy no me había mirado ni una sola vez, al menos no le había visto hacerlo.

Y como siempre, se marchó antes que yo.

**Martes, 30 de noviembre de 2010**

Hoy, tal y como esperaba estaba allí cuando yo llegué.

Estaba escuchando música.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba música mientras estudia.

También su móvil vibró varias veces.

Pero con la música no lo oía.

Una hora después un chico se paró al lado de su mesa.

Le reconozco, era el chico del aeropuerto.

Le observé cuando se acercó a ella y le tocó el brazo.

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de quitarse los auriculares y susurrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—su voz estaba llena de odio, pero a la vez me pareció la voz más bonita que había oído en mi vida.

—¿Por qué no contestas? Llevó toda la tarde llamándote—susurró él.

Estaba enfadado.

—Márchate Jacob, tengo que estudiar—le dijo mientras se volvía a poner los auriculares.

ÉL cogió su mp3 de la mesa y desconectó los auriculares.

—¡Pero... qué coño haces!—Chistó ella aún susurrando.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Jacob tengo un examen el jueves... déjame en paz. Y no tengo nada de que hablar.

La bibliotecaria se acercó a su mesa y les llamó la atención.

El tal Jacob se marchó malhumorado.

Ella me miró entonces. Se mordió el labio y después evitó a toda costa mirarme.

Estaba inquieta.

Poco después se marchó.


	2. Capítulo 2 Diciembre

_Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, cuya historia y personajes han inspirado este fanfic._

* * *

><p><strong>Miércoles, 1 de Diciembre de 2010<strong>

Ya estaba allí.

Hoy también llevaba las gafas. Había llorado.

La mesa estaba llena de pañuelos.

Con ella estaba el otro chico, el que se había sentado con ella en el aeropuerto cuando se separó del que vino ayer, _Jacob._

Ella estaba dándole la espalda ligeramente.

Ella miró hacía mi mesa mientras me sentaba.

En realidad miró los dos refrescos, y después sonrió levemente.

Yo no quería darle su refresco estando el otro chico allí, aunque después de hora y media me quedó claro que no se iba a marchar, así que cuando no me quedó más remedio que levantarme a buscar un libro, dejé el refresco a su lado.

Le sonreí. Ella susurró _'Gracias'._

El otro chico y yo intercambiamos miradas varias veces cuando volví a mi sitio.

Me analizó varias veces de arriba abajo y me ponía muy nervioso, así que recogí mis cosas y me marché.

**Jueves, 2 de Diciembre de 2010**

Hoy la vi por el campus.

En realidad Emmett, mi hermano, vio a su amiga, la chica rubia y cuando me la señaló la reconocí inmediatamente.

Yo la busqué a ella nervioso, y allí estaba, juntó con otras chicas.

Todas reían menos ella.

Miraba fijamente su móvil, su expresión totalmente desencajada.

La chica rubia se sentó a su lado y leyó lo que ella leía sin que se diera cuenta, después le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

Le dijo algo y ella se soltó bruscamente y se levantó.

Caminaba rápidamente hacia nosotros.

Las otras chicas la llamaban.

Bella...

Se desvió antes de pasar a nuestro lado... desapareció entre la gente en dirección al aparcamiento.

Me despedí de mi hermano y me fui a estudiar a la biblioteca.

**Viernes, 3 de diciembre de 2010**

Mi hermano quedó hoy por la noche con la chica rubia.

Después de dejarle ayer se había acercado al grupo de chicas.

Y acabó quedando con ella.

Rosalie, ese era su nombre.

_"Acompáñame, tiene muchas amigas-Em"_

Así terminaba su mensaje.

Miré hacia el asiento de ella... de _Bella_.

Como otros viernes, seguía vacío.

¿Estaría ella allí esta noche?

_"Paso...-E"_

**Lunes, 6 de Diciembre de 2010**

No podía dejar de mirar el asiento vacío.

Los lunes ella siempre estaba ya sentada cuando yo llegaba a la biblioteca y ya llevaba sentado más de 20 minutos y aún no había aparecido.

¿Y si ya no venía más?

A lo mejor le había pasado algo.

Solo podía pensar en que ojala estuviera bien y que no le hubiese pasado nada.

Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no oí los pasos.

Dejó un plato de plástico tapado con papel de aluminio en mi mesa antes de sentarse en su sitio.

Me sonrió tímidamente y empezó a sacar sus cosas de su bolso sin mirarme.

Miré el plato con curiosidad durante unos segundos antes de alargar el brazo para acercarlo hacia mi.

Olía a galletas. Galletas recién hechas.

Levanté ligeramente el papel que las tapaba.

Eran _cookies_ con trozos de chocolate.

La miré, ella me miraba expectante.

—Gracias—susurré.

Ella asintió y después empezó a estudiar.

Yo no pude resistirme y cogí una de las cookies y me la metí en la boca.

Estaba _riquísima, _se deshacía en la boca.

Increíble... nunca había comido una galleta así, ni las de mi madre estaban tan ricas y realmente eso _era _difícil.

Inmediatamente me metí otra más en la boca.

Casi me había tomado la mitad del plato cuando decidí lanzarme.

Quería oír su voz. Quería que me confirmara su nombre.

Quería saberlo porque me lo había dicho ella, no porque oí como alguien lo gritaba.

—Ptsss—Me miró— ¿Quieres una?—Negó mientras sonreía. Volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía en la mano—Oye...—volvió a mirarme—están buenísimas, muchas gracias.

—De nada—susurró.

—Soy Edward.

—Bella.

Bella me dijo _'Adiós, Edward'_ dos horas después antes de marcharse.

**Martes, 7 de Diciembre de 2010**

Hoy Bella estaba ya en la biblioteca.

En lugar de estar sentada en su sitio habitual, dejando dos mesas entre la suya y la mía, se había sentado dejando solo una entre medias.

Había otra persona sentada en _su _mesa.

Cuando moví la silla para sentarme, Bella levantó la vista del libro que leía y me sonrió.

Susurró un tímido _'Hola'_ y continuó leyendo.

El chico que había usurpado su sitio se levantó haciendo chirriar la silla y desapareció entre las estanterías.

Nos miramos y ella se encogió de hombros.

No puede evitar darme cuenta de que ya no estaba leyendo el libro que tenía antes entre las manos.

El que leía ahora era de Genética.

Observé el resto de libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

A parte de una copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ muy desgastada, había libros de texto de Zoología, Biología, Bioquímica, Estadística...

Estaba más que claro que estudiaba Biología.

No pude evitar sonreír, mientras pensaba que asignaturas optativas podía cursar relacionadas con la Biología en el siguiente semestre...

Mi ensoñación fue interrumpida por el vibrar de su teléfono sobre la mesa.

La miré. Bella miraba su teléfono de reojo y cuando siguieron insistiendo, puso los ojos en blanco, lo cogió y salió corriendo hacia el hall.

La seguí con la mirada.

No tardó mucho en volver. Ni siquiera se sentó para recoger sus cosas.

Parecía nerviosa.

Intenté no mirarla y mantener la vista clavada en mis apuntes.

—¿Edward?—Levanté la vista sobresaltado—Perdona... mmm...—Bella estaba ya con todas sus cosas y el abrigo puesto— Mañana no creo que venga... los... bueno... da igual...—se giró para marcharse.

—¿Todo bien?

—Si... me tengo que ir, adiós.

Y desapareció antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

**Miércoles, 8 de Diciembre de 2010**

La silla estaba vacía y así permaneció durante las 4 horas que estuve en la biblioteca.

¿Quién la llamaría?

¿Qué pasaría?

**Jueves, 9 de Diciembre de 2010**

¿Habrá vuelto a quedar mi hermano con la chica rubia?

¿Qué pensará la chica si le digo a Emmett que le pregunte por Bella?

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y escribí un mensaje.

_'¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?-E'_

_'He quedado, ¡vente!-Em'_

_'¿Con quién?-E'_

_'Rose'_

_'¿Solo con ella? ¿Es serio?-E'_

_'¿Que quieres decir con que si 'es serio'?-Em'_

_'¿Sales con ella "oficialmente"?-E'_

_'"No"... :/ ¿Estás bien?-Em'_

_'¿Va alguien más?-E'_

_'Voy con un par de chicos de mi clase. Seguro que ella va con sus amigas, siempre va con 4 o 5. Deberías venir hay un par muy de tu estilo ;P-Em'_

Fruncí el ceño.

_'A lo mejor me paso... ¿donde siempre?-E'_

_'¡Si! sobre las 10'_

**Viernes, 10 de Diciembre de 2010**

Cinco... cinco amigas de Rosalie.

Ninguna era Bella.

Realmente mi hermano me conocía bien.

Había un par de chicas, que en una situación normal, si no hubiese concoido a Bella, probablemente hubiese intentado ligar con ellas esta noche.

Una de ellas, Jessica, parecía especialmente interesada y se pegó a mí como una lapa y no dejaba de hablar.

Era realmente _cargante_.

Mi hermano me miró un par de veces y me cuestionó con la mirada, yo me encogía de hombros y volvía a fingir que me interesaba lo que Jessica me contaba.

—¡Oh, me encanta esta canción! ¿Quieres bailar?

—No... gracias... pero, ve con tus amigas—dije señalando mientras ellas tiraban de Jessica.

—Vale, pero no te vayas, ¿eh?

—No—sonreí falsamente y medite cuanto debía esperar antes de escapar.

—¿Edward?—Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con Rosalie. Realmente era muy guapa.

Busqué a mi hermano, que estaba totalmente inmerso en una guerra de chupitos de tequila con sus compañeros de clase, en la barra.

—Hey, Rose, ¿verdad?

—Si. Oye, no te sientas _obligado _con Jess... ella, puede ser muy persistente, pero si no te interesa, simplemente dile que no, en serio. Ella tiene un novio esperándola en Seattle.

—¿Seattle?—El vuelo de Bella se dirigía a Seattle.

—Si, somos _de_ Seattle, Jess, Angela... y yo—dijo señalando a sus amigas mientras bailaban.

Y Bella.

—Ya veo.

—Todas estamos... "_saliendo_"—marcó con unas comillas la palabra salir—con chicos aquí en Boston y ella... tontea porque, y no lo tomes a mal, se aburre.

—Nah... tranquila, lo entiendo.

—Genial, pues díselo, porque sino no te va a dejar en paz.

—Gracias, lo haré—Rose se quedó entonces callada mirándome.

—¿Nos... nos hemos visto antes? Me resultas familiar y bueno... no te pareces demasiado a tu hermano—Rose se giró hacia mi hermano unos segundos—. Tenéis la misma sonrisa pero salvo eso no os parecéis nada—Negó haciendo un gesto muy gracioso con la nariz.

—No lo sé... estudias en Harvard también, ¿no?

—Si.

—¿Quizás nos hemos cruzado alguna vez por el campus o la cafetería, la biblioteca...?

—Si... quizás—Rose desvió la mirada hacia su mano, sostenía un móvil en ella. Miro la pantalla, que estaba parpadeando y sonrió—. Discúlpame un segundo.

Le hice un gesto con la mano disculpándola.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo qué estaba...? Si no dejas de llorar no te entiendo Bella, espera que salgo a la calle, no puedo oírte con la...

Rose me miró unos segundos...

—¿Todo bien?

Rose levantó un dedo.

—Bella, no puedes presentarte en su puerta sin más...—Rose se alejó y salió del local.

Sentí la necesidad de salir... quería saber si Bella estaba bien.

—¿A donde iba?—Me dijo mi hermano sobresaltándome.

—Eh... le ha llamado una amiga... parecía grave, no sé... ¿Bella?

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pobrecilla... Bella es la chica más dulce que he visto en mi vida, tío, y tiene un novio que es un cabrón. La estaba engañando delante de sus narices y le pilló en plena faena, con otra tía en la cama y le dio largas. El tío hizo todo lo posible para que le perdonará. Al parecer ella lo hizo y aún así sigue engañándola y ella sigue perdonándole. Ahí vuelve Rose...

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Emmett.

—Bella...—suspiró—había quedado con Jacob, otra vez, para hablar. Quedaron a cenar y alguien le llamó y se salió a la calle a hablar y como tardaba en volver y les trajeron la comida, Bella fue a buscarle y estaba hablando con _ella_. En serio no sé por qué sigue tan empeñada en perdonarle—Rose buscaba en su agenda del teléfono, marco un número y esperó. La cara realmente le cambió de expresión cuando contestaron—No me puedo creer que tengas el valor de descolgarme, eres un cabrón Jacob... Oh, por favor, no intentes justificarte conmigo... ¿Por qué no te vas con Leah a tomar por culo y dejas a Bella en paz?... Si vuelves a llamarla te juro que te corto los huevos Jacob.

Y colgó.

Emmett y yo la mirábamos alucinados.

—Me voy... tengo que ir a recoger a Bella al restaurante, el muy capullo se ha ido y la ha dejado allí tirada sin tan siquiera al menos pagar su parte de la cuenta, está histérica, porque no tiene dinero suficiente.

Rose se marchó.

—Menudo...

—¿Hijo de Puta? Ya ves... ¿Sabes, te gustaría Bella? Es un cerebrito como tú—dijo mi hermano entre risas mientras me ponía un chupito de tequila en la mano.

**Sábado, 11 de Diciembre de 2010**

Desperté en nuestro piso tirado en el sofá con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y protesté. Había demasiada luz.

Sentada frente a mí, en la mesita que había entre el sofá y la televisión estaba sentada mi hermana.

Extendió los brazos hacia mí y vi que sostenía un vaso de agua en una mano y un par de aspirinas en la otra.

Me incorporé lentamente y acepté el vaso y las pastillas

—Me voy a ir a vivir con Jasper, estoy harta de compartir el piso con vosotros dos. Llegasteis a las 5 de la mañana más borrachos que una cuba montando un escándalo. No puedo controlaros en ese estado, sois mucho más grandes que yo y os creéis muy graciosos. Soy yo la que está en primer curso, por si no te has habías dado cuenta, debería ser _yo_ la estuviera desenfrenada y de fiesta todas las noches, pero no, vosotros uno a punto de graduarse y el otro en tercero seguís como si fuerais unos novatos.

—¿Y que opina el compañero de cuarto de Jasper de eso?

—Vamos a alquilar un piso juntos, solo hay que esperar a después de Navidad para que Jasper pueda dejar el dormitorio.

—Papá te va a matar...

—Cuando le diga que Emmett trae a un chica distinta cada dos por tres y que cuando os vais de juerga volvéis a punto de que os de un coma etílico seguro que os matará a vosotros, no a mí.

—Alice, yo apenas salgo... déjame en paz.

—¿Quién es Bella?—dijo cambiando de tema de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Anoche cuando intenté levantarte para acostarte en tu cama, decías algo así como _'pobre Bella...'_

Miré a mi hermana sin saber que decir.

Alice es muy intuitiva, sabía que ella sola ataría los cabos necesarios, aunque en este caso, tampoco había muchos cabos que atar, ella los encontraría.

—Es solo... no me acuerdo...

Alice alzó las cejas...

—Pues espero que esté bien y no le hayas hecho una putada a la _'pobre Bella..__.'_

Emmett entró refunfuñando en ese momento en el salón.

No me había mirado en el espejo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía peor aspecto que yo.

**Lunes, 13 de Diciembre de 2010**

Me la encontré donde esperaba, sentada en su sitio.

Estaba muy inmersa en lo que hacía y ni se inmutó cuando me senté en la misma mesa que estaba ella.

Parecía muy cansada. Llevaba las gafas y el pelo suelto y despeinado.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera de la Universidad de Harvard mucho más grande que su talla y unos vaqueros desgastados.

Escribía sobre un montón de folios y parecía estar nerviosa, no dejaba de mover una de sus piernas.

Puse el café al lado de su mano y se quedó mirándolo. Me recosté en el respaldo de mi silla y di un pequeño sorbo al mío.

—Espero que te guste así...—susurré.

Ella sonrió pero más que una sonrisa fue una mueca.

—Gracias... pero... no tomo café. Pero te lo agradezco Edward, en serio.

—Vaya... bueno, dime que te apetece e iré a la maquina a por lo que sea...—dije levantándome y recriminándome mentalmente por ser tan sumamente gilipollas y pensar que traerle un café era una buena idea.

—No quiero nada, gracias, pero esperaré con ganas mi refresco del miércoles... pero esta vez invito yo, ¿vale?

—Ni hablar.

—Shhhh— se oyó a la bibliotecaria.

—Lo siento—susurré mirando hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada en la entrada mientras me dirigía hacia mi mesa.

Cuando me senté en mi sitio Bella ya estaba escribiendo de nuevo.

Había visto que lo que escribía era una carta. Era para Jacob. Al menos el encabezado así lo indicaba.

**Martes, 14 de Diciembre de 2010**

Hoy me encontré a Bella con la frente apoyada sobre el libro que tenía en la mesa.

Cuando oyó mi silla moverse levantó la cabeza.

Me sonrió.

Hoy iba vestida normal, y con el pelo recogido como solía llevar y sin las gafas.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

No hubo más intercambios.

Los dos estudiamos en silencio.

Como de costumbre ella se marchó antes.

—Adiós, Edward—susurró.

**Miércoles, 15 de Diciembre de 2010**

Los miércoles Bella ya estaba cuando yo llegaba.

Hoy no.

Dejé los dos refrescos sobre la mesa y dejé mis cosas.

Tenía que buscar un par de libros para hacer un trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Cuando regresé a mi mesa ella ya estaba allí sacando sus cosas dejé los libros que había encontrado sobre la mesa, cogí su refresco y se lo acerqué.

Ella lo cogió con ganas.

—¿Quieres tomarlo fuera?—le dije.

Ella sonrió y asintió mientras cogía su bolso y se ponía de pie.

Una vez en el hall nos sentamos en unas escaleras que había frente a la entrada de la biblioteca.

—Bueno... debería presentarme formalmente: Edward Cullen—dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella sonrió.

—Bella, Bella Swan—dijo estrechando mi mano con ganas.

Los dos abrimos nuestros refrescos y dimos varios sorbos en silencio.

—¿Estudias medicina?

—Si, ¿Cómo lo...?

—Tus libros...

—Ya... tu biología, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Si, quería hacer veterinaria, pero el verano antes del último curso en el instituto trabaje en la clínica veterinaria de mi pueblo y me di cuenta que no puedes ser veterinaria cuando te dan pavor los perros y tienes alergia a los gatos.

No pude evitar reírme y ella empezó a reírse también.

—Desde luego es una problema... podías a ver estudiado medicina.

—No... las personas son complicadas...—silencio. Bella me miró—Lo siento.

—¿Por?

—Tú estudias medicina.

—Si... pero tienes razón las personas son complicadas.

—Me viene de familia.

—¿El qué?

—Hablar de más... es de las pocas cosas que hederé de mi madre.

—A mi me viene de familia ser médico, todos tenemos nuestras defectos.

Los dos nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

—¿Quién es el médico?

—Mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre... Mi hermano, Emmett, también estudia medicina.

—¿Tu hermano... es Emmett?—Nos miramos unos segundos. Ella alzó una ceja de forma muy parecida a como lo hacia mi hermana— Creo que le conozco. Mi mejor amiga está... se ven... creo.

—¿Rosalie?

—¡Si!

—Ella dijo que yo le resultaba familiar...

—¿Cuando?

—El viernes.

La cara de Bella cambió inmediatamente a un gesto de puro dolor.

Desvió la mirada y apretó el refresco con fuerza.

—Tengo que volver dentro... voy muy retrasada en los estudios.

Se levantó, tiró su refresco, casi lleno, en la papelera que había junto a la puerta y desapareció en el interior de la biblioteca.

_Edward eres realmente imbécil._

Ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando se marchó, aprovechó cuando me levanté a buscar un libro para irse sin más

**Jueves, 16 de Diciembre de 2010**

He decidido quedarme en casa, total Bella no va los jueves y no podré disculparme.

**Viernes, 17 de Diciembre de 2010**

Tenía intención de quedarme a estudiar en casa pero Jasper y Alice tenían otra idea mejor.

De repente la idea de que mi hermana de 18 años se fuera a compartir piso con su novio era realmente agradable.

Como no sabían que estaba en el apartamento no les podía culpar, de todas formas.

Aunque imagino que el portazo que dí al salir les dejo claro que no estaban solos en el apartamento como ellos pensaban.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca me dispuse a sentarme en mi sitio cuando una de las chicas que trabajaba colocando los libros se acercó a mí.

—¿Eres Edward Cullen?—susurró.

—Si...

—La chica que suele sentarse ahí—dijo señalando la mesa de Bella—vino ayer y antes preguntando por ti. Me dijo que cuando te viese te diera esto.

La chica me dio un folio doblado varias veces.

Abrí la nota y reconocí la caligrafía inmediatamente.

_'Edward,_

_Siento mi comportamiento del miércoles, no debí dejarte así, y mucho menos marcharme cuando te levantaste a por un libro sin tan siquiera decirte adiós, me siento fatal por mi comportamiento._

_He venido a hablar contigo hoy, a disculparme, pensé que quizás estarías aquí. Ayer me dijeron que venías todos los días._

_Mi vida es un desastre ahora mismo y hay ciertas cosas que no puedo justificar, ojala pudiera, y no son culpa tuya, lo cual hace que mi forma de actuar sea aún peor._

_Lo siento._

_-Bella'_

**Sábado, 18 de Diciembre de 2010**

—¿Se lo has contado a Emmett?

—No, ¿para qué coño se lo iba a contar a Emmett, Alice? Emmett no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

—No me hables así, Edward. Quizás si se lo hubieses contado a Emmett estarías ahora hablando con _ella _en lugar de conmigo.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

—Tienes razón...

—Claro que tengo razón, tonto.

—¿Crees que estará enfadada?

—Por su nota no lo parece...

—¿En su situación... te hubieses enfadado conmigo?

—Edward, teniendo en cuenta que dices que nunca va a la biblioteca ni los jueves ni los viernes y dices que ha estado los dos días buscándote yo diría que no está muy enfadada.

**Lunes, 20 de Diciembre de 2010**

Los lunes Bella llegaba antes.

Hoy no.

Hoy no apareció.

**Martes, 21 de Diciembre de 2010**

Los martes era yo quien llegaba antes siempre pero hoy las prácticas me hicieron llegar casi una hora más tarde.

Ella no estaba cuando al fin llegué.

¿Habría ido?

**Miércoles, 22 de Diciembre de 2010**

Llevó más de 5 minutos intentando decidir si comprar uno o dos refrescos hoy.

—Tío, Edward, ¿qué haces?—Me preguntó Jasper.

—Hey, hola... ¿Qué...?

—Alice y yo estamos sentados allí...—dijo señalando hacia mi hermana que estaba sentada un banco que había al lado de una zona de césped, me saludo divertida— llevas mirando esta máquina un buen rato.

Volví a mirar la máquina y saqué una segunda coca-cola.

—Ya... tengo prisa. Luego os veo.

Corrí hacia la biblioteca y entre en ella casi sin aliento.

Pero Bella no estaba.

**Jueves, 23 de Diciembre de 2010**

Hoy es el último día que estamos en Boston antes de ir a Chicago por Navidad.  
>Emmett había ido a pasar el día con Rosalie y Alice y yo estábamos haciendo las maletas.<p>

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estáis?—Oí gritar a mi hermano y después cerrar la puerta—¿Edward?

Me asomé al salón y vi a Rose de pie mientras Emmett desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina.

—Hola—dije acercándome a ella.

—Hola—Rose me sonrió.

—¿Vas a casa durante las fiestas?

—Si, nos vamos esta tarde. Emmett va a llevarnos al aeropuerto a una de mis amigas y a mí.

—Oh, genial—mi curiosidad me estaba matando, ¿sería Bella esa amiga?.

—Hey, estás aquí. ¿Me dejas tu coche? Tengo que acercar a Rose y Bella al aeropuerto y tu maletero es más grande que él mío.

Miré a mi hermano con cara de pocos amigos, él sabía que no me gustaba dejar el coche a nadie, especialmente a él. Emmett era un cafre al volante.

Y además sabiendo que iba a llevar a Bella... quería hacerlo yo.

—Puedo llevarlas yo.

—Venga tío, te prometo que te devolveré el coche en perfecto.

Miré a Rose unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a mi hermano, ella miraba a Emmett desconfiada, imaginaba que entre mi negativa y la risa de Alice que llegaba desde el pasillo, la chica estaría pensandose si realmente debía ir en el coche con él.

—Quizás deberíamos ir en taxi...—susurró Rose.

—¡No!—dijimos mi hermano y yo a la vez.

—Yo, tengo que llevar a Jasper esta tarde también, ¿a qué hora es vuestro vuelo? Jasper tiene una camioneta enorme y la deja aquí durante las fiestas en el aparcamiento de su residencia, así que puedo llevaros a los 3 y después volver a dejar la camioneta en su plaza—dijo Alice mientras entraba en el salón desde su cuarto.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos con las ganas, porque Alice y Rose rápidamente se organizaron entre ellas y no solo eso, Rose desapareció en su cuarto y no volvió a salir hasta que tenían que marcharse.

**Viernes, 24 de Diciembre de 2010**

**—**¿Cuando vas a preguntarme por ella?— dijo Alice mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón una vez que apagaron las luces que indicaban que el cinturon debía permancer abrochado en el avión.

—¿Por quién?—Alice me analizó unos segundos después resopló y me dio la espalda para mirar por la ventanilla. Miré a Emmett que estaba sentado a mí otro lado, dormía— Está bien... ¿Qué te pareció Bella?

Alice se giró de nuevo. Su expresión totalmente ilegible al principio.

—Es muy mona. Y muy tímida, casi no dijo nada. Aunque yo creo que fue porque Rose le dijo que yo era la hermana pequeña de Emmett, su... expresión cambió por completo cuando Rose lo dijo. Aunque... deberías saber que Rose menciono algo así como que Bella estaba de mal humor porque no había podido despedirse del _chico misterioso_ de la biblioteca—mi hermana sonreía como una niña con un vestido nuevo.

—¿Que significa eso?

—Eres tonto.

—Era broma Alice... ¿Por qué no vino a la biblioteca esta semana?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, no lo menciono, cuando Rose dijo eso, ella le dijo que se callase. Rose cambio de tema y ella ya no dijo nada más hasta que me dio las gracias y se despidió.

**Viernes, 31 de Diciembre de 2010**

Alice me dio su móvil justo unos minutos antes de que dieran las doce.

—¿Qué?

—Lee el mensaje.

_'Gracias Alice, te deseo también un Feliz Año a ti, Edward, Emmett y toda tu familia-Bella'_

—¿Cómo...?

—Intercambié el móvil con Rose cuando las llevé al aeropuerto y le pedí el de Bella en Navidad para poder felicitarla las fiestas—dijo encogiendo los hombros—La cuestión es que _nadie_ habló de ti en el coche—dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno pero ella sabe que mi hermano es Emmett y que tu eres la hermana de Emmett...

—Si, si, pero... bueno da igual, lo que importa es que se acuerda de ti—mi hermana me guiño un ojo y me dio un papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su número.

—No, Alice—Se lo devolví.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero ser yo quien se lo pida.


End file.
